


Street Market

by Mako_Octo



Series: Dream Job [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dream Job, M/M, Mini, daniel birch and michael dennis, dominant/ submissive relationship, steet market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Daniel and Michael go to a local street market. Mini-sode.





	Street Market

The street market this weekend was packed. Vendors lined the sidewalks selling food, goods, and other items. I always preferred to shop here than at any inside store. Felt like I could actually breathe and there were always interesting people to meet and things to see. Daniel said that he had never gone, though he had lived here for years. When we made plans to go, I was hoping it to be much less crowded. 

Today was the first time he and I were out, together, as a couple in such a casual setting. I wasn’t sure if being among so many people like this would make him uncomfortable or not. I couldn’t help but try to keep my distance from Daniel while we were out. Like I was keeping up an illusion that we were like everyone else.

We walked down the street among the crowd, weaving in and out to visit interesting vendors. I was stopped at a fruit stand, smelling the melons to locate the ripest one. A hand slid across my back to my side. I looked up to the owner.

Daniel leaned over me to point his nose to the melon I held in my hands. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I giggled at his confusion. His fingers against my side suddenly dug in, making me jump and laugh more.

“Hey, don’t be mad.” I laughed, holding the melon out to him again. “The ripe ones smell sweet.” I explained. He leaned over to smell it again.

“Smells like melon.” He told me, shrugging. I laughed and handed it to the woman standing on the other side of the counter. 

“This one, please.” I told her, lightly elbowing Daniel. His hand fell to my ass. Feeling it, I stood tall and pressed my back against him. “Um, Daniel, w-we’re in public.” I whispered to him, trying not to be obvious. His hand squeezed my cheek as he pressed his face behind my ear.

He took in a deep inhale and whispered back, “I think I found a sweeter smelling fruit.” I snorted loudly. When the vendor looked up at me from bagging the fruit, I quickly brought my hand to my mouth.

“Excuse me.” I bowed to her, then handed her cash. Daniel squeezed me harder, enough to cause pain. I quietly gasped and gave him a sideways glance. He smiled halfway and kissed my ear. When the woman handed me my change and bag, Daniel thanked her and pulled me away by my side. We began to push through the crowd again. 

I looked up to him, about to question what had happened. He moved me in front of him and steered me with his hands on my hips. I could feel from his grip that he was walking with a very child-like bounce. It made me smile.

“This is fun. Which stand do you want to look at next, Kitten?” He asked behind me. Though I could see and feel the eyes of the strangers on us, knowing that he didn’t care, made it easier for me not to. I pointed to a nick-nack stand nearby and hopped a few times, matching Daniel’s rhythm.

“That one!” I said, excited by the freedom this relationship has given me.


End file.
